


Poking With A Stick

by Emeraldawn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Another quick WOTD, Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn, Voyeurism - ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Steve would just do things <i>to</i> make Rachel yell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poking With A Stick

**Author's Note:**

> Another WOTD ficlet. Word was exacerbate. 
> 
> Thank you killparakat gor the beta. I'll keep sending you porn, if you keep fixing the horrible mistakes

Really, Danny should have expected it from Steve. That man's first rule of conflict was: _poke it with a stick, and see what happens_. This is why he couldn't be a hostage negotiator, or twenty feet around Danny when Rachel was coming to drop off Grace. 

And Danny should have expected Rachel to be early when dropping off Grace, since she and Stan were leaving for a week to go to the mainland. He had been married to the woman after all. 

Sure, he _could_ have been a grown-up and kept it in his pants, as Rachel told him, _repeatedly_. But, come on, had she seen Steve shirtless...and wet...before? Danny could use Steve's body as a line of defense in a court of law! 

It wasn't like he _planned_ to be caught in the act of receiving a blow job in the kitchen. 

It just happened. 

Because of Steve. 

And his damn muscles.

And persuasive smile.

And, yes, he should have stopped Steve the moment he heard Rachel come in, because, yes, it could have been Grace instead. But he didn't have any control over Steve when the man, instead of stopping, decided to exacerbate the situation by winking at Rachel, grabbing Danny's hips, and going for broke.

Danny suspected that Steve’s tongue was Navy-trained too, because he could make Danny drop all his state secrets. 

The man was a menace.

“Rachel, leave Danny alone! It wasn't like you didn't stay and watch.”

And with that, his Ex found a new target for her verbal assault.

Steve McGarrett, ladies and gentleman: Exacerbater Extraordinaire!


End file.
